Mysterious
by smolboxoffury
Summary: Annabeth is a wandering soul, Percy is a shy kid who hasn't talked in almost 2 years. Will they be brought together somehow, or torn apart by their differences? *Weekly Updates!*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I sat there, not talking but still listening. I haven't talked to anyone since Rhianna died. And it was my fault, I didn't try to help her. She had commit suicide on her 16th birthday. If I had just known that something was wrong with her, I could have helped her. But at least she's away from this. No one is bullying her anymore. By the way, my name is Percy and this is the story of Annabeth, a girl who will soon be a key point in our discussion.

 **~~~Time skip~~~**

I was minding my own business when the teacher, Mr. Russell, opened the door and said, "Class, we have a new student." I looked up and see the most beautiful girl ever. Short, blonde hair and eyes the color of thunderclouds. It's like looking at Rhianna's ghost. "This is Annabeth Chase. Miss. Chase, why don't you take a seat next to Percy? Percy, please raise your hand." What? Why me? But, I still raise my hand reluctantly. She walks over and sits down in the seat. The great thing is she doesn't try to talk to me. Good. Mr. Russell just goes back to talking about World War 2.

The class ended soon after and she asked to see my schedule. "Cool, we have the same classes. Joy." You can hear the sarcasm dripping from her comment. I just ignore her and walk to class, Art, my favorite by far. I sit down and pull out my sketch pad. I finish the picture I had been drawing in class yesterday. Mrs. Mayweather is the only teacher that doesn't care that I don't talk. She figures I express myself enough through art. That's what makes her my favorite teacher. The new girl walks in and sits at the desk in front of me and draws. She's good too. I can see it over her shoulder. Its an owl, but its eyes are a red color.

We got an assignment to paint something that shows our personality so we can get to know each other better. Joy, everyone gets to know my inner feelings…yay. (Note the sarcasm.) Lunch is next and I sit in my normal seat, the table in the way back. But, unlike every other day, I'm not alone. The Annabeth girl is sitting on the opposite end of it. It's just then that the school bully, Luke Castellan comes over with his Jerk-tourage and starts messing with her.

"Hey gorgeous, do you want to come sit by us instead. This table is only for the people who should be in the insane asylum." He said pointing to me. "That's the kid who hasn't talked to anyone since his whore of a friend Rhianna decided to fuc-" He was cut off by some unknown force flying out at him. Okay, so not so much a force as much as it is my hand squeezing his trachea. "Take back what you said about Rhianna." I growled in his face. He starts clawing at my hand and I finally release him.

"Amazing, it talks. And no, everyone already knows that Rhianna was a slut. Want to know how I know?" I already knew how he knew because I saw it happen. "Oh, you don't want me to tell her about your poor slut of a friend, do you?" I reached out to grab him again, but one of his goons held me back. "You see, his little friend had sex with the whole football team in one night." I shoved the other guy off of me and yelled, "That's only because you all raped her! You're the reason she's gone, you and all your dumbass friends." That's when the teachers finally decided to intervene.

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. Castellan, what just happened here?" asked Principal Blofis. I stopped talking again, so Luke answered. "I was just talking to the new girl and he comes over and hits me." The principal glares at me. And I don't deny it, so they have no proof of anything different. But someone else does. "That's not what happened." Annabeth. "This one," She says pointing at Luke, "Was hitting on me and said that the table is for crazies only. Then he called someone, Rhianna, I think her name was, a whore and Percy defended her, whoever she is. Either way, it was Luke's fault that this happened." The principal looks over at me, "If this true?" I nod. "Mr. Castellan, you have one month of detention. Mr. Jackson, Miss. Chase, you may both go." I walk out with the girl in toe. I turn back to her. "Thanks, for standing up for me." She smiles and nods. And then, she runs away, straight out of the school building, into the rain.

School just ended and I walk out of the building. It's still raining and I have to walk home. As I walk, I see someone standing in the rain, just standing there. Not moving to stay dry or anything. And I bet I know who it is too. I walk up to her and see she's been crying. Her eyes are red and there is mascara running down her face. "Hey, Annabeth, what's wrong?" She looks up at me and says, "It's nothing; please don't concern yourself with my problems." I shake my head. "Please, tell me." She shakes her head at me and then turns around and runs. And she drops something in the process. I walk over and pick it up. It's a notebook, and on the front cover it says, _"Diary"_. Oh, no. Which way did she go? I look in every direction, but see no one. I decide to just take it with me and give it to her tomorrow at school. Until then, I'll keep it on my person.


	2. Contest

**I've got a mad case of writers block. So, I decided to have a contest. Send in an idea that can happen in the story, along with your info so I can put they winner in my story as an OC. Fill out a form out like this:**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ ***Age:**_

 _ **Eye color:**_

 _ **Hair color:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Likes:**_

 _ **Dislikes:**_

 _ ***(All ages must be between 18-20. I don't care if you are 10, pretend you're college age.)**_

 **Anybody can enter. Prizes will be like this:**

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **: A character in the story, a review on a story of your choice, and a surprise to be later announced.**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **: a review on a story of your choice, and a different surprise.**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **: A different surprise that will be announced later.**_

 **Contest will last until June 20(Saturday). May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	3. Announcement

***I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been having personal issues and have finally figured it out a little. I have a new update schedule I will be following.**

 **Mon: N/A (Very Busy)**

 **Tue: N/A (Very Busy once again)**

 **Wed: On The Verge (yup, I'm taking it off hiatus)**

 **Thurs: Next Generation and Missing: My Juliet**

 **Fri: Mysterious and On That Hill**

 **I really hope you can forgive me.***


	4. Another Note

**I apologize for all the time I've been gone and for not updating like I said I would. I feel horrible for that. But, like I said, I've been having personal problems that I am finally ready to talk about. You see, I have depression and I've had a hard time dealing with it. I recently got hospitalized due to severe anxiety and what doctors thought was suicidal thoughts, but I am finally out and on track. I will be back posting a chapter to each story either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding.**


	5. AN

***Hey guys! Sorry for once again disappearing without warning. I just needed some time off for school and personal stuff. But, I'm back again and I'm on a 3 week break from school because of a surgery I'm having in a week. I won't be on from 3/21 to 3/25 because of this, but I'm going to try to be here every day besides those. For the days that I'm gone, my friend Anna will be updating for me. There is some bad news though. I've decided that I'm deleting some of my stories. I have a poll on my profile where you can vote for the ones you want me to keep. The poll will end in 1 week, so please vote asap. I love you all and will see you soon.***


	6. Another AN (sorry)

***Hey guys. Welcome back to hell. Sorry for another Author's Note, but I felt I needed to announce something. The poll is still going to be open for the rest of the week, but I've been looking at the results so far and I can make a pretty good prediction on which stories are being deleted. I plan to get rid of two stories(I may end up bringing them back after I finish the others, we never know), and so far, I can see which two seem to be your least favorites. Thank you so much for everyone who has voted so far and to all those who plan to vote soon. Have a great day/night/holiday/birthday/etc. ***


	7. Results

***Good evening, kiddos. It has now been 1 week and the results are in. First I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who voted. The results are as follows. The 4 stories that will be staying are *drum roll*:**

 **Mysterious- 19 votes**

 **Missing: My Juliet- 17 votes**

 **On That Hill- 10 votes**

 **On the Verge- 9 votes**

 **That means that sadly, Next Generation and The Quest Begins will both be deleted. Both of those stories got 7 votes, meaning that this was a really close poll. Thank you to everyone. These two stories will be deleted by Wednesday and maybe(most likely not) they will return later, after all the other stories have ended. Love you all and have a goodnight, readers, goodnight.***


	8. bad news

***Hey guys. Anna here…I just wanted to let you guys know why Sarah hasn't updated. She's in the hospital again from an overdose. After she gets out, she'll have to spend some time in therapy, so she won't update for a while. If they let her, she has promised to email me the chapters she has done and I'll post them, although they probably won't be for a while. She should be back before September, hopefully.***


	9. Back

***After months of no updating and hospital visits, I am happy to say that I am back. All of the stories will be updated as soon as possible. Anna received a few chapters, but I informed her not to update because I wanted to be the one to update.***


End file.
